1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of material processing, particularly, to an apparatus and method for drilling, cutting, and surface processing of materials using energy waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those in the wide ranging materials processing industries have long recognized the need for non-disruptive material processing. In the past, virtually all material processing, including drilling, cutting, scabbling, and the like have included numerous disruptive aspects (e.g., noise, vibration, dust, vapors, and fumes). Material processing generally includes mechanical technologies such as drilling, hammering, and other power assisted methods, and water jet based technologies. Demonstrative of the problems of material processing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,026 is highly illustrative. The '026 device requires mechanical drilling of materials such as concrete or other masonry, and generates all the disruptive aspects noted above.